


Better they don’t

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, join the darkside, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Roman over hears a conversation with Virgil and Janus. Janus ask roman a question.(Vent fic)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Roceit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Better they don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was confusing. I’m just really really tired.

As you’re walking down the halls you hear an argument in the kitchen. Normally, you would leave it alone, maybe get Patton if you thought it was that bad. 

But as you go to quickly walk past the kitchen you see whose fighting, it’s Virgil and Jan. You didn’t think Janus came upstairs into a common area much. Usually, you go see him, or you met in the imagination.

You pause and over hear a bit of their argument.

"-He is not okay, Virgil!"

"-Ugh, princey is fine! The only reason he wouldn’t, would be because you did something!"

"-You don’t listen to him! Something is going to happen one day and it will be your faults!-"

Your eyes widen as you realize they’re talking about you. Your standing in the door way, unsure if you should enter.

You don’t understand why Janus would tell the others. It’s not like anyone would believe him. You already know that. It’s like he’s trying to rub it in your face that they don’t care. 

You know he’s not, that he is just trying to help. But, just like you, no one listens to him either.

You glance around, trying to find a silent way to leave the doorframe. You really don’t want to have another conversation of constant lies with the others. You just wanna go back to your room. 

As you’re trying to find an escape, Virgil spots you. Not like you had a very good hiding spot, being in the door frame and all.

They stop arguing for a moment. Virgil calls you over. You take a second to decide Whether you should run away or not. But, you know Jan would be upset and even more worried then normal if you ran.

So, you put on the best grin you can muster and saunter in. You make sure your posture is straight and your chest puffed out. So you look more confident. 

You don’t mess the sad look on Janus’s face as you reach them.

"What can I do for you?" You try to keep your voice from wavering. Even though, you know, no one will believe Jan your still scared. They can’t find out that your not being right.

They can’t know the things you think. They can’t know the things you do, either. You’re sure they’d hate you forever. It’s better to just let them do what they want. 

You realize you kinda zoned out. 

"-man, Roman!"

"O-oh, sorry! Just a creative burst, y’know me!" You try to cover.

Virgil’s posture relaxes a bit.

"So, what were you talking about?" You ask, you knew this was the topic anyway. It’s better to just ask first,you guess.

In your Peripheral view, you see Janus shift nervously. And Virgil slightly tenses up again.

"Well, Deceit over here, thinks you’ve been hurting yourself or whatever."

Oh, that was not what you thought he told him. You laugh nervously, but don’t know what to say. You don’t think Janus would call you out, if you lie.

"Lets just get this over with-" Virgil says as he grabs your arms. You gasp and try to pull away but his grip is strong.

When he has a firm grasp of your arms, he roughly pulls the sleeves up. You and Janus both look away. Even though it does feel nice that Virgil is even checking, you both know he won’t find anything. 

Virgil is staring intently at your arms. You turn your head and look with him. Well you don’t have a zillion scars, the ones you have are deep. You hate them, but you need them.

Janus speaks back up again. 

"See? He needs help. We can’t just leave this." His tone of voice softer than usual.

Virgil just thrusts you arms back and says, "He’s obviously not doing it anymore, so it’s fine."

Janus looks shocked. You knew this would happen. They’ve never considered something could be wrong. Because if something was wrong Thomas would be affected, right?

You don’t want to worry them anyway. You just need to be who they need you to be. You need to be the egotistical prince. You are. You swear you are.

Jan looks like he wants to say more, but stays quiet. You think he just realized that they don’t think anything could be wrong.

Maybe that’s just what you tell yourself. That they just couldn’t fathom you being hurt. And not that they just don’t care.

"What? Of course I’m fine! These are just from my many incredible quests!" Deny, deflect.

You see Janus flinch from the lie. You know he cares, really you do. You- you care about him too. 

If you were alone you’d probably be crying in his arms by now. 

"Pft, whatever princey. Just be more careful." Virgil smiles at you.

He just accepts that answer. No questions, not- not that you thought he’d ask.

They don’t need to now that you really are more like Remus. They don’t need to know. You have Janus anyway. And Remus helps sometimes you guess.

You’ll be fine. Some people do notice, even if you-your family doesn’t. You have to be normal to stay anyway.

Your barely around unless your needed, which isn’t often.

You spend most of your time downstairs, now that you think about it.

The dark sides, they care.

At least, you hope.

But, Virgil, Patton and Logan are your family. They don’t need to know any of the difficult things.

You have Janus for that, he helps. No one likes the dark sides anyway. 

You have a family, but feel more at home with the enemy.

You’re awful. But, at least they’ll never ever know.

Besides, why would you hurt yourself where some one could see?

That way, your family is safe and happy. And you have an outlet.

You end up back in your room after the conversation. You’re lying on your bed, with on,y the window light. You’re still in your day clothes. You’re going to change, when Janus rises up.

You startle, almost shrieking as you cover your chest. You pull the t-shirt down so fast. Even though, he already knows about the- the

"Roman, are you alright?" He asks you, as you both sit on your bed.

You think about lying to him, but obviously that wouldn’t work. So, your just sorta honest.

"You already know the answer to that, friend." You shrink as he grabs hold of your hands. He is much gentler than Virgil.

He takes a deep breath and stares you straight in the eye. 

"Roman, I think you should come live with me- downstairs, I mean." He says seriously, with what you think is complete honesty.

You kinda thought he might ask you that. But, even though you’ve started to think of him- downstairs, as home, you still have a family. How could you leave them all behind? Even though they don’t listen and they just push you aside. And they expect so much from you. You need them, right? 

"I know you’re probably going to say no. However, I’d like you to please consider. The light sides do not treat you fairly. You are ignored all the time. And you wouldn’t downstairs with us. You’d have me and your brother and the whole imagination!

Obviously, you don’t have to make a decision now. But, the offer is always on the table. I- I don’t know if you feel the same. But, you are part of my family. And I just want you to be happy. You’re not happy here. 

So, just please, consider?" He finished with a hopeful tone.

You think you want too. 

But you can’t!

You want to though.

You agree to think about it. 

You to continue to talk for hours. The topic of the previous conversation does come up. Janus apologized about it, and you did too. He told you try and be more honest with yourself. Funny, coming form the embodiment of deception. 

You do feel better. You think you might join the darkside. You’re not happy here, but you know you’re happy there.

Things are gonna be okay.


End file.
